


Please Hear Me Out

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, First Times, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, idiot friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kise wants to take things further with Kurokocchi. But he thinks he's doing something wrong. So, he goes to Kagamicchi to ask for help.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous





	Please Hear Me Out

Don’t get him wrong. It’s not that Kise isn’t happy with Kurokocchi. Because he totally is—he’s adorable, and smart, and the prettiest boy he’s _ever_ seen in real life. Yeah, he can be sassy and mean to him, and sometimes guys in their team make comments about how there’s no way he can be getting some with a boy like him, but really, they’re just assholes. And jealous. He’s happy. He’s happier than he even knew was possible.

Despite the fact that things between them kicked off with the promise of instant sexual gratification, when they actually locked themselves in Kagamicchi’s bedroom and started fooling around, things got awkward real fast—he had absolutely no idea what to do with his hands or if it was okay to touch him and _should he be asking_ _him_ _what he wants, or does_ _he_ _want him to lead? Why don’t they go over this shit in sex ed? Why didn’t he ask_ _Kasamatsu-senpai_ _or_ _Moriyama-senpai_ _about hand stuff?_

After some nervous making out and a couple aborted attempts at going further, Kuroko had asked (quietly and looking down at his hands, like he was anxious about his reaction), “Is it okay if we slow things down a bit, Kise-kun?” And that’s when he realized that he _was_ being desperate. But he wasn’t desperate for sex—he was desperate for _him_ _._

And if he wanted to slow things down, he was damn well going to do it with a fucking smile on his face.

( _And you might not be ready to go further, either_ , a smaller part of his brain supplied. Kurokocchi’s his first boyfriend after all.)

So they’ve been taking it slow ever since, one step at a time, getting to know each other and getting used to… intimate stuff. And it’s been great. He loves his soft vanilla skin and his hair and the small noises he makes, and how he blushes _everywhere_. And with Midorimacchi’s (he almost died when he tried to talk to him about it’s because Aominecchi’s been out of reach) voice ringing in his head, he spent two solid weeks researching how to spice things up, or Rimming and Blowjobs101—and he’s got to say, he’s got some serious, porn-worthy skills now, and he thinks Kuroko agrees. The Internet is truly a gift.

But while he’s been training like an athlete in the Rimming and Blowjob Olympics, Kuroko has never indicated that he might want to… reciprocate. They’ve never talked about it and he’s never asked, but he’s never even tried to put his mouth anywhere near his dick—which is fine! It’s totally fine, it’s _so_ _oo_ fine, Kise doesn’t want to be one of those douchebags who thinks he _has_ to, or that he _deserves_ it, or anything.

But they’ve done a lot of other stuff—great stuff, fun stuff—and he’s been excited and down for all of it. So why is this off the table? Has he fucked things up somehow? Is he waiting for some sort of cryptic signal from him? Is his dick— _ohpleasegodno_ —abnormal in some way? He used to have so much confidence. It’s not like he hasn’t experienced it before but this is his first serious relationship and he doesn’t want to fuck things up!

He wanted to ask Midorimacchi about his new issue but he’s been out of reach as well. So, he simply tried putting it out of his mind, tried to move on. But he can’t. He has to know what’s wrong. He has to fix things.

* * *

Kagami is sitting alone at their usual table when Kise approaches him in Maji Burger and sits down beside him. Normally, with Kagami, Kise would try to slowly ease into a topic like this—he’s the one in their group of friends who’s least comfortable talking freely about this stuff—but Kise needs answers and time is of the essence.

“Do you ever go down on Aominecchi?”

Judging by the way Kagami’s eyes bug out of his skull and how he almost chokes on his burger, he probably should have eased into it a little more.

“Um, _what_?”

Yeah, he definitely should have. But it’s too late now. What’s been said has been said.

“You heard me. Have you ever given Aominecchi a blowjob?”

Kagami’s face is stuck somewhere between disgusted and horrified, and if Kise’ sexual future wasn’t hanging in the balance of this conversation, he knows he’d be laughing his ass off.

“What the fuck, Kise?” Kagami hisses, glancing around. “We’re in _public_ _!_ ”

Kise scoffs. “Yeah, so? Who cares? Seirin knows about your love of dick. Or Aominecchi’s dick, at least. A few more strangers wouldn’t matter.”

Kagami raises his eyes heavenward, like he’s asking the Lord to save him. Or smite him. Possibly both.

“Jesus Christ, Kise, why the fuck would you want to know that?” 

“Because I need your help, man!” Kise exclaims. “Things are awesome with Kurokocchi. I mean, I’m pretty sure I love him, you know? And I go down on him, like, all the time—“

“Oh please, I don’t need the details—“

“—but it seems like he never wants to return the favor! My dick is a mouth-free zone, and I don’t know what I’m doing wrong!” Kagamicchi’s face morphs into an expression of extreme pain. “Come on! The other guys won’t talk to me! They’ll probably kill me for real this time if I talk to them about it in person. And you’re one of the few people I know who gets up close and personal with dicks on a regular basis.” 

“One! Just one dick,” Kagami says, exasperated. “You make it sound like I host gay orgies every weekend.”

Kise rolls his eyes. “Fine, up close and personal with _a_ dick, singular! So… do you do it?”

Kagami sighs and rubs his temples, like he’s warding off a headache. Burger completely forgotten. “ _Yes_ ,” he finally grits out. Aha! Kise totally called it.

“That’s great!” he says. “That’s so awesome. So you can help me, right?”

“No one on Earth could truly give you the help you need, Kise,” Kagami says, because he’s actually a bitch at heart when he’s uncomfortable about something. It’s one of the things Kise likes most about him.

“So what gives?” Kise asks, gesticulating wildly. “Why doesn’t he want to do it? What did Aominecchi do that made _you_ want to do it?”

Kagami gives him the look. The “Kise, you’re an idiot” look. “Daiki didn’t do anything to make me want to, I just… wanted to, okay?”

“But _why_?”

“I don’t know!” Kagami exclaims, throwing up his hands. “I just, I wanted him to feel good. And he had already done it for me and it was great, so—“

“Wooo! Way to go! That’s my boy!” Kise interrupts, holding out his hand for a high-five. He’s desperate for answers, it’s true, but there’s always time to congratulate a bro.

Kagami stares at his hand for a moment before finally giving up and slapping it weakly.

“Ugh, fuck,” he groans. “I just wanted to make him feel the way I was feeling, you know?”

Kise finds himself nodding thoughtfully. “So does that mean that he… doesn’t want me to feel good? That he’s not into me like that? Damn…” 

The thought is, frankly, horrible. And it makes his gut churn with worry. He really likes Kurokocchi and if he doesn’t feel as strongly…

Kagami must notice the abject terror on his face, because he rushes to placate him. “No, no, I’m sure that’s not it,” he says quickly. “Kuroko’s totally into you, everyone can see it. Trust me. He’s my best friend.”

Well, that’s a relief. Kagamicchi may be a little shit sometimes, and kind of weird about sex stuff, but he usually knows what he’s talking about. If he says Kurokocchi likes Kise, then he does.

“Then what am I doing wrong?” Kise asks, shrugging.

Kagami looks away and pouts a little, which is his “I’m deep in thought” face. “It’s not necessarily about _you_ , you know?” he says. “Doing… _that_ … is kind of scary. It can be a scary thing.”

“He’s scared of my dick?”

Kagami smacks his arm. “No, idiot! I’m saying it’s a little… intimidating. I mean, I was scared the first time. Mostly because I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing, but also because… you feel really vulnerable, or something. Like, exposed. And you’re putting a lot of trust in the other person, you know? Also, you’re Kuroko’s first. Maybe he doesn’t want to mess things up?”

But Kurokocchi’s also Kise’s first. Kise doesn’t quite get it, but he thinks he’s starting to understand, a little.

“He’s probably just nervous,” Kagami continues. “I mean, come on, dude, it’s Kuroko. He won’t stay with you if he doesn’t like you. Things like that, sometimes, it takes time. It’s different for all.”

As much as Kise wants to interject, he also trusts Kurokocchi. He’s not an asshole. He’s one of the most loyal and precious people he knows. And Kise is not someone who’ll just dump him just because he’s scared of his dick or… nervous. The last thing he wants is to make him _more_ nervous.

“Do you think he thinks I’m going to hurt him?” Kise asks, a little fearful of the answer. “Because I’m not going to, I swear! How do I tell him he doesn’t have to be scared?”

Kagami looks at him for a moment, and Kise thinks he sees a hint of a smile on his face. Which is weird, because Kagamicchi usually only smiles at Kise when he’s ragging on him. Aominecchi’s rude habit is rubbing off on him.

“You could just tell him that,” he says. “Be honest and up front about things. It worked the first time, right? Talk to him. He’ll always listen.”

“I guess,” Kise says, because yelling “I’M SO SCARED PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME DO THAT” would probably draw a lot of attention. He knows he’s such a drama queen but it’s time to take things more seriously.

“Or… you could just, you know, keep taking it slow. Give him some more time to get comfortable with it,” Kagami continues. He pauses for a moment. “Or…”

“…or what?" 

“Well, it’s possible he’ll…never _ever_ want to? Not everyone is comfortable with everything. You just gotta accept that fact.”

And yeah, wow, that would suck. He’s pretty sure he could make it work, because he loves him no matter what and that’s way more important than the many fantasies he’s drawn up involving Kurokocchi’s mouth and his dick (and a cat costume—shut up). But man, that would suck. Or, you know, wouldn’t.

“You know he… doesn’t _have_ to, right?” Kagami asks, looking a little concerned.

“I know that!” Kise says, punching Kagami in the arm. Because honestly. “I would never, like, pressure him into it, you asshole. How could you think that? If he’s not comfortable with it, then I will respect that.”

Annoyingly, Kagamicchi doesn’t seem fazed by the punch. He just looks at Kise and grins. “I don’t know, man, you still look pretty desperate.”

“Ugh, what an _asshole_. It’s like there’s two Aominecchis now.”

“The fuck. Anyway, just talk to him,” Kagami says, finally. “Tell him how you’re feeling and that you want to make sure he’s okay and that you’re there for him, no matter what he wants to do.”

Kise nods. “Thanks, dude. I think I will.”

He gives him a brotherly slap on the back, and then they’re quiet, for a bit. Kagamicchi goes back to his burgers, and then eventually gets his phone out and starts up a game—which he's terrible at, it’s _hilarious_. Kise feels a wave of overwhelming fondness for his friend, but still…there’s one thing he’s got to know.

“So… do you like it?”

Kagamicchi puts his phone down, rather violently. “ _Kise!_ ”

“What? I just want to know if you enjoy it! What’s it like? How good is it? Rate the experience.”

If Kagami rolled his eyes any harder, they’d break. He scrubs his face with his hand and looks like he’s thinking carefully about how to answer—and finally just shrugs, as if to say, _fuck it_.

“I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but… yeah. I like it. It’s kind of hard to describe—like, it’s a little scary and you feel vulnerable and all those things, but you also feel kind of… powerful, in a way? Like, in control. I didn’t really expect to like it so much but it feels… kind of awesome, actually. Also, rate it? What the fuck? No!” 

Kise just stares at him.

“What?” Kagami says, furrowing his brow. “Stop looking at me like that!”

More staring.

“You’re the one who wanted to know so badly, asshole,” Kagami says.

Finally, Kise can’t keep up the act anymore.

“Hahahaha!” he laughs, loudly. “You totally love it! Damn.”

“Dude, shut up, you’re one to talk,” Kagamicchi hisses.

“You love giving head, oh my God!”

“Say it louder Kise! You probably wanna also let the people outside know! I bet you also love giving head!”

“Who loves giving head?” comes Aomine’s voice from behind them, as he and Momoi put their trays down and take the two remaining seats at the table.

Kise grins. “Kagamicchi.”

Kagami makes a noise like he’s dying and buries his face in his hands. Momoi, sweet Momoi, cool and composed as ever, only grunts.

“I heard guys are better at it,” Aomine says, matter-of-fact.

“Oh Lord,” Momoi chimes in.

“Do you really enjoy going down on me, baby?” Aomine teases Kagami, playfully pinching his waist.

“Dai-chan. Save that topic for some other time. That’s the last thing I wanna hear.”

Kagamicchi raises his head and gives one long, loud, pitiful sigh.

“Thanks Momoi. Daiki and Kise, shut the fuck up.”


End file.
